


A Little One on One

by SunsetFadeout2x



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Some Action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetFadeout2x/pseuds/SunsetFadeout2x
Summary: Betsy accepts a bet with Emma to complete a training challenge in record time. Their flirtatious encounter in the Danger Room leads to a little one on one later in Betsy's room.





	A Little One on One

The Challenge

The cavern was dark. Only a glimmer of sunlight pierced through the cracks in the rocky walls. All was still until a movement in the shadows. A figure, silent and stealthy, revealed herself -- an athletic Asian woman with long purple hair -- none other than Betsy Braddock in her dazzling, form-fitting bodysuit. The coast was clear, and she moved deeper into the cave. As she turned the corner...

ROAR! A vicious mountain lion sprang up and swiped its claws through the air. Inches away, Betsy moved back and smirked.

"What's this? Sabretooth's day off?" Betsy quipped.

The lion continued to claw in her direction, but Betsy simply raised her hand and fired a blast of psionic energy into the wall behind the lion, sending rock flying in all directions. Frightened, the lion squealed and dashed away. Betsy moved on.

Deeper in the cavern, Betsy trekked through a mazelike path and reached a peculiar alcove. She stopped and traced her hands across the rocky wall.

"Getting warmer," a sultry female voice said behind her.

"I knew you were there," Betsy said complacently, still focused on the wall.

Behind her, the elegant White Queen, Emma Frost, sat on a boulder in her fashionable white attire, dangling a stopwatch from her fingers. Emma stayed there for a moment, admiring Betsy's figure. Without even using her telepathy, Betsy knew where Emma's eyes were. But she couldn't let that distract her now.

"Found something, sweetie?" Emma teased. She hopped off the boulder and walked over. "I suppose I should mention you have three minutes left."

"Exit's through this wall," Betsy said. "I can sense it." She focused and, using her telekinesis, began moving the loose rocks away.

"Can you sense _that?_ "

Betsy noticed a faint mechanical hum and looked over. About thirty feet away, a small armored drone appeared in the air, aiming a gun turret at her! A second later, the drone unleashed a rapid fire of laser beams.

Immediately, Betsy dove out of the way as the lasers blasted apart the ground. Taking cover in an adjacent alcove, Betsy moved back, concealing herself in the shadows.

"Two minutes, thirty seconds," Emma announced. "You still there?"

No answer. The drone scanned the surroundings, but with Betsy out of sight, it detected Emma as the only person in the vicinity.

Peering out from the shadows, Betsy's eyes widened as she saw the drone targeting Emma's back. Betsy leapt out. In mid-air, she fired a psionic blast at the drone. Direct hit. Then, she grabbed Emma and shielded her as the drone blew to pieces. The two women hit the ground, Betsy on top of Emma.

"Impressive," Emma said.

"You planned this all out," Betsy said suspiciously.

Emma formed an ever-so-slight grin. "Maybe." She glanced at the stopwatch. "Two minutes."

Betsy returned a smug smile. " _I'm_ winning this bet, Emma." She had a feeling Emma would pull a trick or two when she posed this challenge... and she hoped for nothing less. She stood up and pulled Emma to her feet. "The door's behind this rock. Stand back."

Betsy fired another energy blast at the rock wall, forming a crack. Just then, the women heard another mechanical hum. This time, they looked to the far end of the cave to see a Sentinel -- a towering enemy robot -- taking aim with an oversized plasma rifle.

"Damn, Betsy, you're a popular girl," Emma said.

"Yeah, I get all the big guns," Betsy sighed.

Thinking quick, Betsy darted in front of the rock wall as the Sentinel opened fire. In a bright red flash, a blast of plasma hit the wall, splitting it apart and revealing the metal door hidden beneath.

"Clever girl," Emma said.

Betsy started toward the Sentinel. In one fluid motion, she rolled across the ground, sprung up, and her psychic katana materialized in her hands. Next, she swirled around and sliced the Sentinel with her sword. As the robot collapsed, it began to spark... uncontrollably.

"Take cover," Betsy shouted. She ran back and pushed Emma down, forming a telekinetic shield around them as the Sentinel exploded. Once again, Betsy lay on top of Emma. Flaming shrapnel harmlessly deflected off the shield.

"I can get used to this position," Emma said, amused.

"Now you're doing this on purpose."

"What would give you that idea?"

Betsy looked at the stopwatch. Ten seconds left. She sprung up and used her telekinesis to open the door. Then, she grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her forward. Both of them leapt through the exit...

...and landed safe and sound in a corridor of the X-Mansion. The door to the Danger Room closed behind them. Emma hit the button on the stopwatch -- six seconds remaining.

"Sentinel Caverns cleared in three minutes, fifty-four seconds," an automated computer voice echoed. "New record: Betsy Braddock."

The women glanced at each other, still breathing heavily. At this point, all they could do was chuckle.

"Tell me, Emma, any other challenges you want to wager on?"

"I'm sure I can think of something," Emma said slyly. She gave Betsy a long glance. Slowly, the two psychics smiled.

"Mmm. Well, until you do... I think you owe me 100 bucks."

"A deal is a deal," Emma admitted. "How about I bring it over later?"

"You're on," Betsy responded.

*******

The Reward

The lights were on dimly in Betsy's room. Now dressed casually in a t-shirt and shorts, Betsy stood in the middle of the room, practicing a slow-moving, meditative kata. Each movement of her body flowed with graceful precision. Soon, there was a knock on the door. She knew who it was.

Using her telekinesis, she opened the door slowly to reveal Emma's silhouette.

The White Queen stepped in, now wearing a sexy, silk nightgown. "Warming up?" she cooed. With her mind, she closed the door behind her... and locked it.

"Have a seat, hon," Betsy said softly.

Emma sat down on a large comfy chair. Crossed her legs. Locked eyes with Betsy.

"I thought up another challenge, sweetie," Emma said.

"I'm game," Betsy answered, continuing her exercise. Her movements were elegant, exotic...

 _"I know."_ Did Emma's lips move? Or did she answer telepathically? All Betsy knew was this vixen was getting inside her mind, and it was turning her on.

"First thing's first." Betsy halted her movements. "Bring my winnings?"

Emma simply stood up and walked over to Betsy, seductively. "I've got something even better."

"Show me," Betsy commanded.

With that, Emma embraced Betsy and kissed her passionately. Their kisses were deep and their tongues eager to explore. They moved to the bed where Emma pushed Betsy down and straddled her, their lips never parting.

Emma proceeded to kiss down Betsy's neck. The purple haired beauty moaned in delight, ran her hands down Emma's back, and gave her ass a firm squeeze. Meanwhile, Emma's lips found their way to Betsy's chest. Emma tugged at her shirt, and Betsy raised her arms so she could slip it off. Underneath, Betsy was wearing a sexy black bra that accentuated her well-endowed figure. Emma traced her finger over Betsy's cleavage with satisfaction.

"You always dress like this when you win?" Emma asked.

"You'll just have to find out," Betsy whispered.

Emma smirked and planted another kiss on Betsy's wet lips. Then, she slowly undid Betsy's bra and tossed it away, exposing Betsy's beautiful breasts. Betsy just purred as her lover caressed them and teased her nipples with her tongue.

"Mmmm," Betsy moaned as she ran her fingers through Emma's flowing golden hair. She brought Emma's neck up and kissed her again, then grabbed the straps on Emma's nightgown and slipped it down, exposing Emma's lacy white bra and panties.

" _Much_ better," Betsy said.

Emma grabbed Betsy's shorts and tugged them off. Gently, she stroked her fingers over Betsy's panties. She could already see the wetness through the fabric. Betsy moaned softly.

As Emma continued rubbing, Betsy reached down Emma's back, searching for the clasp on her bra, which had to come off. _Now._ It was just out of reach, but Betsy used her telekinesis to bring the strap right to her fingers. She unhooked it, stripped off the bra, and cupped Emma's soft breasts. Emma smiled and moved up, allowing her partner to kiss them.

Next, Emma moved down again and pulled off Betsy's panties, exposing the sight of Betsy's glistening pussy. Betsy immediately spread her legs, and Emma gave her a naughty grin. Emma ran her finger down, first through the sexy strip of pubic hair. Then, with two fingers, she spread Betsy's labia and worked her way to her swollen clit. Wasting no time, Emma went down and gave Betsy's clit a lovely lick. Then, again.

"You read my mind," Betsy gasped softly.

"Did I?" Emma answered with a sexy smile.

Emma continued licking Betsy's clit at a steady pace. Betsy squeezed her own breasts and ran her hands through her partner's hair, making Emma look up as she sucked her juicy mound.

"Oh, fuck yes, Emma," Betsy moaned.

Betsy writhed in pleasure. The sensation was building. Fast. But Emma could read her body. She knew just the pace to keep her under her spell.

 _"Keep going..."_ Betsy said telepathically.

 _"I'm just getting started."_ Emma's thoughts echoed through Betsy's mind, driving her wild.

Betsy was so wet they could hear it. Emma formed a rhythmic pattern with her licking as Betsy's moans grew more intense. The unbelievable building sensation and sight of Emma's tongue buried deep in her cunt was pushing her to the limit. This was it. Betsy moaned in ecstasy, gripped the sheets, and arched her back as she came. Her telepathic partner could feel the orgasmic shockwave too, and she gasped in pleasure as it hit.

At last, Betsy collapsed, her body tingling with pleasure. Emma moved up on top of her, and they shared another soothing kiss.

"How's _that_ for a challenge?" Emma said.

As Betsy's breathing calmed, she wrapped her arms around Emma and rolled her onto her back.

"All right," Betsy said sarcastically. "Get your stopwatch."

Emma couldn't help but laugh. Betsy got to work exploring Emma's voluptuous body with her lips. She moved down, pulled Emma's panties off, and was treated to the sight of her already dripping pussy. Betsy seductively ran her lips through her golden patch of pubic hair and began licking up her love juices.

"Oh yes..." Emma let out a long moan, reached down, and tousled Betsy's long purple hair. Betsy continued working her tongue into Emma's vagina. By now, Emma was so aroused that she could see her wetness glistening on Betsy's tongue.

 _"Oh, Betsy..."_ Emma's thoughts filled Betsy's mind.

 _"I've been dreaming of you for so long,"_ Betsy said telepathically.

Betsy ran two fingers up and down Emma's labia and then rhythmically over her clit. Within moments, her fingers were quite literally dripping wet. She sucked them off and continued.

Betsy looked deep into Emma's eyes as she licked. She gave Emma's swollen clit a long seductive suck, then continued working it with her tongue.

"Oh my god, that's it... Holy shit," Emma's gasps of pleasure intensified, and she began squirming. The growing sensation was driving her over the edge. She just looked deep into her lover's eyes, full of lust. Emma was nearing climax. As Betsy drew her tongue in circles faster and faster, Emma couldn't last any longer. She howled and bucked her hips as she came. Betsy felt it too, telepathically, pulsing through her body. As Emma fell back, trembling, Betsy slowed her licking to a warm, gentle kiss. Before she could do another thing, Emma pulled her up, embraced her, and they locked lips. Still breathing heavily, they gazed into each other's eyes and lay there, on top of each other, for the _third_ time today.

"Oh, look," Emma began. "You remembered my favorite position."

They both giggled.

"I think I set another record," Betsy said playfully.

"What might that be?"

"Best in bed."

Emma laughed and shook her head. "Sweetie, that's _my_ title."

The girls laughed, each refusing to give in.

"Oh, really?" Betsy said. "That better mean you have more to show me."

Emma reached over and felt up Betsy's breasts. "Just watch, sweetie."

Their banter continued, leading to more deep kisses and caresses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm still new at writing smut, so hope you enjoyed this. Comments welcome.


End file.
